This invention pertains to a disposable marker and adapter combination by which conventional pen-driven integrators can be modified for use with disposable markers.
For many years, graphical representations have been integrated by an integrator with which is associated a manually controlled device, normally a pen. The device is used to superimpose ink lines of contrasting shades over the original chart records of static and differential pressure and through a connector to provide an input which permits accumulating the average of the infinite number of square roots of products of absolute static pressures and differential pressures for the time period covered by the chart. In this conventional system, the integrator includes a pen connector upon which is mounted in turn a pen holder, the pen holder frictionally receiving a pen adapted to be received therein. Conventionally also, however, such pens include refillable liquid ink reservoirs. These are unfortunately subject to drying out and other types of failures. From time to time, the pens require refilling, a relatively delicate and sometimes messy maintenance task.
In other instrument applications, disposable pens have been adapted to replace liquid ink refillable pens, but the mode of adaptation is greatly dependent on the pre-existing instrument and pen structure.
In at least one known prior instrument adaptation, a disposable pen has been adapted for use on an XX recorder by self-threaded mating of the nib holder at the forward end of a plastic pen body with the internal threads of a pen holder in the instrument.
Notwithstanding the prior adaptations of markers and other instruments, there has heretofore not been a satisfactory adaptation for use in integrator pens, at least insofar as is known by the present inventor.